


Seeing Double

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Face My Enemy, F/F, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Face My Enemy, Threesome - F/F/M, semi-selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: The events of 'Face My Enemy' from a...different perspective





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> there is zero face my enemy smut and I think that’s a sin.

Melinda is tied to a chair when she opens her eyes.

Her skin is glassy with sweat despite the air conditioning in the hotel room she’s held captive in. Zipties are wrapped around her feet and ankles, tight enough to make her grunt when she tries to pull against them.

Oh. And she’s in her fucking underwear.

Sunil Bakshi smiles down at her and the only thing Melinda can feel is rage. He asks her where she’s based (stupid question) and she tells him with the straightest of faces that she’s about five feet away from kicking his ass.

There’s a small burn mark on her shoulder, but Melinda ignores as it as she makes true on her promise and hands the loser his ass in less than a minute.

She resists the urge to stomp his head as she moves towards the door, breaths heavy. Sweat drips between the valley of her breasts and glides its way down her stomach, making her squirm a little in her slip. Her bare feet step soundlessly against the carpet of the hotel suite. Melinda crouches by the door and ponders her next move.

How can she play this?

Seduction was always an option.

It’s hard to ignore a woman wandering around a four star hotel in expensive lingerie. Maybe she could still try playing the socialite persona, bored of her workaholic husband. Or–

Something stirs outside the door and Melinda tenses for a fight. The door is thrown back a moment later by…herself. Or the Hydra agent pretending to be her, complete with that stupid silver dress that her tits admittedly looked great in and matching high heels.

Well. This just became interesting.

The face jacking Hydra sleeper widens her (her) eyes at Melinda and looks to Bakshi’s unconscious body, then back to Melinda. Melinda thinks she should greet this bitch with a punch. She almost does before the sleeper catches her arm in a strong grip. She grunts and tries the other arm. That punch gets blocked, too.

“Agent May. Please wait – “

“Shut up.”

There’s something so erotic about hearing her own voice plead with her. Struggling with her and matching her strength _almost_ play by play. Melinda bites her lip and keeps fighting.

What the hell was wrong with her?

This wasn’t really a doppelganger, just some cheap imitation sponsored by Hydra that was sent to infiltrate her team and sabotage the mission. She’s here alone, which means Phil must’ve called her bluff and was probably on his way over. This was someone else with her face, and it should not be making Melinda feel this horny.

Except it wasn’t just her face. It was her entire body. The same calves and thighs she spent hours toning every night in the gym. The same arms that could wrap themselves around men twice her size and a fraction as strong. The same hands and feet that could scale walls and buildings and still remain small and feminine after years and years in the field. The same toenails that were painted white by Skye for this stupid ass mission.

And those same perfect, titillating breasts that seemed to call to Melinda as her imposter’s chest bobbed up and down in the stolen dress that dipped well into her cleavage.

Melinda twitched imperceptibly and the imposter smirks.

Damn that lip color looked good on her.

She blinks her eyes slowly in a calculated move. Skye also did a nice job on her eye makeup, highlighting the sensual almond shape of her eyes with a bright smokey eye.

“We don’t have to fight, Agent May”, she said slowly. She tried to back her way into the doorway and Melinda followed her movements to a T.

“And why the hell would you think that?”

She smirked. “Because you want to fuck me. Or, you want to fuck yourself. It’s ok. If I had your face and body all the time I’d want to get down and dirty with it too.”

Melinda stilled her breathing. “You’re insane.”

The Hydra Agent raised one of Melinda’s brows, smirk still on her face.

Then she kissed her.

Melinda surrendered herself to the taste of her own lips, tongue dancing around her mouth in a similar pattern. The only difference between them was the faint taste of coffee on her lips while hers were dry, due to being kidnapped and weakly tortured by her imposter’s employer.

Melinda shoves her doppelgänger off her and growls.

“Actions apparently get through to you more than words”, she explains. Her tone was still confident. “Aren’t you tired of using your fists to solve every problem Agent May?”

“It’s worked so far”, she replied dryly.

Her imposter smiled. “I don’t think you believe that.”

She held herself back from growling again. She was getting tired of this girl’s mouth.

“Fine. Get on the couch.”

Her own face stared back at her as she processed the rough demand. Melinda took her turn to smirk and raise a brow at her. The Hydra agent followed her directions and headed over to the couch, cautiously checking her six to make sure Melinda didn’t pull any sudden moves.

She smiled. It was time to take back her body.

They walk over to the couch (fake!Melinda doesn’t have the same confident stride as real!Melinda). Melinda kicks the coffee table out of their way and shoves her other self on the cushion. Her imposter adapts and wraps her legs around Melinda’s torso. Melinda admired her feet for a second. They were really soft. You wouldn’t know how many hard surfaces or bindings they’ve seen based off their smooth surface. And not a callous in sight. Melinda took her moisturization very seriously.

Melinda worked her hands up the thighs of her imposter. She admired her body’s reaction to the touches. The Hydra agent’s reflexes weren’t as quick as hers, obviously, but Melinda still enjoyed seeing her double’s lips part with want. Both versions of her were practically drooling for each other.

She yanks her by the hair (her hair is so fucking silky, it’s almost ridiculous) and forces their mouths together.

They make out for a good while, at least a few minutes, before the door is kicked open and Coulson busts in the room with a panicked look on his face. That look is replaced by something else soon as he watches two versions of Melinda May play tonsil hockey on a fluffy white couch.

Real Melinda is on top – he can tell she’s the real one because of her utter dominance of the Hydra imposter – and her lavender slip rides dangerously up her ass. Which is bare.

Phil watches as one Melinda palms her ass and the other one kneads her breasts beneath the glittering dress that he really, really liked.

Hydra!may’s got a calf wrapped around his May’s tiny waist. His May looks right at his erected cock and smirks. “Glad you could join us Phil.”

Coulson’s brain short circuits and he imagines May asking him to join them. She raises a brow expectantly and he stands in the doorframe like an idiot before shutting it and stepping inside.

His thoughts shift as he notices Bakshi on the floor next to the remains of a broken chair. “This is coming out of Hydra’s budget”, he remarks dryly. He pulls out a set of handcuffs and secures Bakshi’s hands behind his back. Morse will have a fun time breaking this asshole when he comes to.

But first.

He looks to his Melinda. “Were you really serious about letting me join?”

She raises a brow. She hasn’t moved since he cuffed Bakshi and the smirk on her lips is still in place. Her imposter meanwhile was panting under May, her eyes blown black and focused singlemindedly on Melinda’s cleavage.

Not that Phil could blame her. May’s tits were fantastic on a bad day.

“Did you want to?”

He sweated from underneath his suit. “I just didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

May rolled her eyes. “Get your ass over here, Coulson. Right there on her other side.”

Phil follows her orders without complaint. He slides down between the two Melindas and rubs real May’s shoulders. He massages her collarbone and presses a kiss to her neck. Phil’s hands gently guide her arms away from the breasts of her imposter and he makes their hands trail up the insides of her thighs instead.

“You thought you could get away with this”, Phil murmurs. His voice is in Melinda’s ear and she freezes before realizing that he must be talking to her other self. She relaxes into his chest. “You really thought I wouldn’t know you were a fraud, didn’t you?” he continued saying. The Hydra imposter shuddered a breath. Phil swatted her ass. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, I did”, she stuttered, started by the hit. It wasn’t hard enough to do more than get her attention, and boy did he have it now. “I’m sorry”, she whimpered.

Phil bit his lip. Never would his Melinda submit to him so quickly. She was too stubborn for that, and headstrong, and he loved that about her. It’s what made them such a good match together, that stubbornness, and this early submission was just another sign that this imposter could never be the real Melinda May.

But it was still very hot to her pleading with him like that. Melinda felt his hard bulge press against her back and smirked.

“You should be.” Phil continued. His voice was cold. He returns his hands back to her hips and presses down on her knees. “You don’t deserve to walk around in this body. You don’t deserve to have her face. Look at her. You see this burn mark on her shoulder?”

Coulson pauses and waits until the double bites Melinda’s lip before continuing.

“Your boss did this. Could’ve done worse if May hadn’t wiped the floor with him so quickly. She could have kicked your ass too, but she didn’t. I think you owe Agent May an apology.”

Melinda smiled. Dominance looked good on Coulson. He had a natural ability to get people to do what he wanted without losing that air of casual friendliness. Friendliness that ran cold in a minute if you pushed him.

It was hot.

Her double looked up to meet her in the eye and Melinda switched her expression to a cold stare. “I’m sorry, Agent May”, she whispered. Melinda pressed her lips into a hard line and said nothing. Behind her Coulson resisted the urge to smirk and continued to needle her imposter.

“I don’t think she forgives you”, he said, his tone sad. He rakes his eyes over her body with a false air of disappointment. He isn’t touching her any longer, but her panting becomes more pronounced and she has a harder time hiding her obvious arousal from the two agents hovered above her.

“I-I” she licked her lips and stuttered. Phil and Melinda stared down unforgivingly. The Hydra Agent fluttered her lashes and brought her lips to Melinda’s pussy. “I’m sorry.”

She licked her softly, starting at her clit and then poking the tip of her tongue at her core. Phil steadied himself behind her and Melinda focused on breathing even as her imposter circled her tongue around her swollen gland. She leaned into her imposters mouth unconsciously as she worked her way around her. She could feel herself getting wetter from the service of her own tongue as it was controlled by someone else. Phil’s boner was also pressing into Melinda’s side. She moaned as the pleasant assault on her pussy drew her closer to orgasm, her breaths getting shallower and weaker with every touch to her clit.

Just as Melinda was on the edge of release Coulson tugged on the imposter’s hair and brought her chin up to him. Melinda glared a thousand daggers at Phil that he chose to ignore, at least for now. Instead he brings her other self closer and kisses her slowly. His face wears an odd expression, like he is sampling a new food and trying to decide whether or not he likes the flavor. Then when his tongue is through exploring the mouth of Melinda’s other self he drops the hand on her chin and purses his lips.

Melinda narrows her eyes again at his antics, still upset he denied her an orgasm.

“She doesn’t taste like you”, he concludes. Melinda rolls her eyes at her partner. “I could have told you that”, she answers grumpily. He smiles.

“I know. But that was much more fun.”

Melinda is not at all impressed by his assessment and Phil figures he better make her come before she gets any crankier. Needling May was only so much fun before it became dangerous for your health.

“You did good” he told her doppelgänger, not unkindly. “Do you want us to make you come?”

She flushed and nodded yes. He looked at Melinda and she crossed her arms.

“I’m gonna take care of her first though okay? I’m not sure how much longer she can wait before throttling the both of us.” He pats the knee of the imposter and shifts so real Melinda is fully in his lap. He massages her breasts under the slip and she keels under his touch. Phil sticks a finger in May’s mouth and she sucks it for a long moment before growling and trying to bite down on him. He decides to bypass the taunting remark on his tongue and goes right down to business.

Phil unbuckles his pants and his cock springs loose, hard and slick with precum already.

“You got the foreplay down?”

Melinda shoots him a look. She lines herself up with his dick and he pushes the thin material of her slip all the way to her waist. Melinda climbs on top of him and he lowers her onto his dick with ease. His strong arms balance her weight even though they don’t have to, and Melinda relaxes and starts rocking herself against his cock, slowly. Coulson palms her ass and watches her hump her body on his with awe.

She was so good. So sexy. So strong. And she was his.

No imposter could compare.

Her nipples were hard as hell under the lingerie. Melinda moved faster on his dick. He was torn halfway between meeting her thrusts and letting her fuck herself on him until she came. Above all, he wanted her to orgasm first. She deserved that.

Coulson decided to help May reach her release with a few well timed thrusts and she all but collapsed against his shoulders once the stars stopped swimming in her eyes.

Absently he stroked the parted strands of her hair. He patted the silky crown of her head and kissed it. Melinda sighed contentedly against his defined chest that was sadly still clothed, minus his suit jacket.

Which she was so going to steal later.

Other Melinda watches their domestic display with a mixture of awe and envy. Tears prickled along her eyelids when she realized she would never have the type of companionship that May and Coulson had with each other.

HYDRA was foolish to think she could fool him so easily.

Phil and Melinda were content to stay in each other’s arms indefinitely. It obviously wasn’t possible being that Coulson had an agency to run and Melinda had to govern over him.

Phil’s raging boner also put kind of a barrier to their cuddling.

It hadn’t died down since he walked in on the sexiest woman he’s ever met making out with a second copy of herself and licking her folds until she came hadn’t done anything to cool him down either.

Melinda raised her head and turned to him with a lifted eyebrow. He smiled.

Gingerly Phil tapped the leg of Melinda’s fake self. “Hey”, he said softly.

His blue eyes shined kindly and she couldn’t help but smile back. She had Melinda’s perfect brown eyes; they looked apprehensive and eager at his touch.

“I-I can leave”, she stuttered. The kind smile never left Phil’s face. “You can, if you want to. We aren’t going to stop you. But”

He looked to Melinda, who nodded.

“…we’d really like you to stay with us, if that’s okay.”

He gave her an out, an opportunity to have a choice, knowing that Hydra wasn’t the type to freely give those out. They both hoped that her imposter, whoever she was, knew what it meant to make a choice of her own free will. They couldn’t take advantage of someone who thought she had no other choice than to please them and would let her go in a heartbeat if this wasn’t what she truly wanted, despite their intense desire to bang Melinda’s lookalike.

“okay. I want this.” She said louder, convincing the two of them that she was sure of herself.

Melinda’s lip quirked. “Then prove it.”

Her double bends over and starts sucking Phil off, taking care not to waste a single wet drop as she throated him tenderly.

Melinda watched in fascination. She rubbed her hands up Phil’s thighs and he brought his head back. His eyes closed in pleasure several times and each time he worked them open, forcing himself to watch one Melinda May suck him off as the other one (the real one, his Melinda) rubbed her pretty hands all along the lower half of his body.

It was a dream come true.

There was still an unconscious HYDRA agent lying on the floor, and the reality that the Melinda blowing his cock wasn’t actually Melinda, but all of that could be dealt with at a later time.

Now it was time to focus on the present.

Phil came into her mouth and she swallowed him with no questions asked. Real Melinda kissed his mouth.

“Phil…” she murmured tiredly. “It’s time for us to go.”

He kissed her neck. “Okay. Just a few more minutes.”

Melinda looked over his head to her other self and raked her eyes over her body again. She kissed her roughly and fought her way into her mouth with her tongue.

Phil’s stiffened cock began to harden again at the sight of it.

“Phil”, Melinda’s voice called again. And then more insistently. “Phil!”

He called back to her in a whisper. “Mel…”

Coulson feels a hand on his shoulder and bolts upright. May stands a few feet away from him with a wary expression. She’s wearing a T-shirt and jeans and her pink lips are pressed tight in a line.

“You overslept again,” she said flatly. “We’ve got a briefing in 15.”

He nodded tightly and didn’t get up from his desk. When she lingered he added “just give me a minute” in a dispassionate tone. She nodded and closed the door to his office and he put his head on his desk. He squirmed around experimentally and cringed when he felt the damning wetness in his boxers.

He dragged his hands across his face and sighed.

He needed to change.

And then, back to work.

  



End file.
